winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 402
The Tree of Life is the second episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis At Alfea, Palladium shows them the history of the Fairy Hunters and how they caught fairies and took their powers. They learn how magic on Earth disappeared and how humans forgot about fairies. Faragonda gives them a new task, bringing magic to Earth and finding the last fairy on Earth. The Specialists come to Alfea and Sky surprises Bloom by being there. Faragonda asks the specialists to tag along and keep an eye on the Winx without them knowing. The Winx are nervous about their mission and Bloom suggests they go to Pixie Village to the Tree of Life. Flora tells them that the tree could tell them where the last fairy is. The Winx fly to Pixie Village and find it deserted. They miniaturize to go into one of the houses and find Piff asleep. A monster then comes into the village and the Winx use their Enchantix powers defeat it. Piff dreams of how they were captured by the Shadow Phoenix and the monster comes back. The Winx transform and Stella is swallowed by the monster. They find out all the pixies are also trapped inside the monster’s stomach and the Winx use Enchantix convergence against the monster but it is useless. Aisha finds out a dream eater butterfly was feeding on Piff’s nightmares and creating the nightmare. When Aisha removed the butterfly, the monster disappears and the Winx reunite with the pixies. The pixies then take the Winx to the Tree of Life and Flora finds out the last fairy is the Gardenia. The pixies wanted to come along with the Winx, but they won’t let them because it is too dangerous. The Winx then set out to find the last fairy. Major Events *The Winx go to Pixie Village. *With Flora's powers, they learn that the last fairy on Earth is in danger, pursued by the evil Wizards of the Black Circle. *The Winx learn that the Last Fairy on Earth is in Bloom's adoptive hometown: Gardenia. Debuts *Miniaturized Bloom *Dream Eater Butterfly Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Specialists **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Nabu *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff **Ninfea *Faragonda Spells Used *Miniaturization - Used by the Winx to become small and look for the Pixies in the village. *Green Luxuriant Ivy - Used by Flora twice, both against the nightmare monster. *Ocean of Light - Used by Stella against the nightmare monster. *Sound Flame - Used by Bloom and Musa in a Convergence against the nightmare monster. *Magic Rainbow - Used by Stella against the nightmare monster. *Dragon Energy - Used by Bloom against the nightmare monster. *Electric Storm - Used by Tecna against the nightmare monster. *Liana's Chain - Used by Flora to hold the monster in order to get Stella out. *Convergence - Used by the Winx against the nightmare monster. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella *Ilaria Latini as Flora *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Gemma Donati as Musa *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Alessandro Quarta as Sky *Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon *Corrado Conforti as Timmy *Mirko Mazzanti as Riven *Francesco Pezzulli as Helia *Sasha De Toni as Nabu *Roberta Greganti as Faragonda Cinélume *Angela Galluppo as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu *Larisa Oleynik as Faragonda Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Trivia *This marks the first time that Bloom miniaturizes herself in Enchantix form. *In the Nickelodeon dub this episode and the previous one will be merged into the one hour Winx Club: The Power of Believix. *This is the last time the Winx stay in their Season 3 civilian outfits. *This marks the last appearance of Tune. *In the second episode of Season 1, it was said that Earth fairies disappeared centuries ago. This episode reveals that the Fairy Hunters are the reason for this. Mistakes *When Stella was being eaten by the monster her skirt was all pink when the sides of her skirt were meant to be orange. *In one scene, Tecna's shorts were missing. *When Flora was casting a spell, a part of her Enchantix outfit is missing. *In several scenes, Tecna's Enchantix back hair is missing. *When the winx went to one of the house after they heard the sound, Tecna's wings decrease. *When Stella entered the door, her upper wings clipped through it. Quotes Videos Italian Cinélume Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes